


Tsunami

by rudin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudin/pseuds/rudin
Summary: A terra é muda e o oceano é uma voz.





	Tsunami

"A terra é muda e o oceano é uma voz”. Talvez Michelet estivesse certo. O oceano parecia furioso, bradando sobre as rochas da costa, sobre o que restava delas – a areia fria e fina da praia. As águas pareciam escuras, talvez pela tempestade que anunciavam, e seu toque era salgado, quase, por alguma razão, seco. Sua voz não se calava na imensidão azul do mar tampouco – as ondas se quebravam com violência, quase como se ali iniciasse seu brado, seu canto, o canto azul e tão encharcado de fúria que as rochas e a areia ouviam.   
  
Ele se sentia seguro.   
  
Entre a fúria do oceano e as rochas frágeis, Will sentia-se seguro. provavelmente também se sentiria se estivesse só no mar, num barco seu e apenas seu, mas seu pai não lhe permitia.   
  
Jovem demais. Desatento demais. "Você vai se perder e não voltar mais."   
  
Mesmo se se perdesse, ele se sentiria seguro.   
  
  
  
Seu pai lhe dizia que se mudariam e ele apenas concordava com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Não havia ficado por tempo o suficiente naquele lugar para fazer amigos, de qualquer forma, então não faria diferença.   
  
Seria um estranho de novo.   
Um desconhecido e um estranho.   
São coisas diferentes, e Will Graham sabia disso.   
  
  
  
Às vezes sentia falta dos barcos.   
Do cheiro de mar que eles traziam. Das promssas, da maneira que suas peças se encaixavam em sua mão. Sentia falta de repará-los, a única coisa que realmente conseguia reparar porque a si mesmo era impossível.   
  
"Você é um caso perdido.", seu pai e todo mundo dizia.   
  
Ele sabia disso.   
  
  
  
Às vezes não sabia como havia parado no FBI. Dentro daquela sala de aula, explicando sobre como assassinos agiam, sobre como criminosos pensavam. Parecia haver um trecho de sua vida que faltava, Will Graham que consertava barcos para Will Graham professor. Não havia visto o tempo.   
  
E esperava que ninguém o tivesse visto durante ele também.   
(Ou, no fundo, esperava ser visto. Por alguém que pudesse aceitá-lo do jeito que era, com aquela coisa, aquilo de pensar como um criminoso.   
Mas nunca havia ninguém.)   
  
  
  
Ela era linda.   
Alana Bloom tinha cabelos lindos, olhos lindos, tudo nela era lindo. Ela tinha um senso de proteção, de segurança que Will sentia apenas junto de seus cães, junto de seus barcos. Mas também se sentia seguro perto dela.   
  
Não sabia dizer o motivo.   
  
Apenas sentia.   
  
E era algo puro, como um ruído branco que o preenchia e apagava todos os demõnios que viviam dentro da cabeça dele.   
  
(Еle via os assassinos, mas também permitia que eles o vissem,)   
  
Era bom.   
  
  
  
Queria estar perto dela.   
Queria estar mais perto dela.   
  
  
  
Ele teve certeza de que pode ouvir seu coração se quebrar em peças irreparáveis quando as palavras deixaram os lábios de Alana.   
  
Você não seria bom para mim.   
É porque eu acho que você é instável.   
  
Ele se sentiu enjoado, despedaçado e sem apoio em qualquer lugar que   
tentasse se encostar.   
  
Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter chorado por algo assim. Aquela foi a primeira vez que se viu derrubando lágrimas, não por ter um amor não correspondido, mas por ter perdido um porto seguro. Era quase como ser traído, como ter sido vítima de uma mentira durante tempo demais e descobrir a verdade.   
  
Sem chão.   
  
  
  
Ele guardava o beijo dela como um amuleto o qual não queria deixar ir embora nunca.   
  
  
  
E a mesma sensação de ser traído inundou seu peito quando ela chamou os policiais naquela noite.   
  
Sim, você não é culpado, ela dizia, quase como se dissesse a uma criança. Quase como se mentisse a uma criança. Mas eu não posso deixar você aqui.   
  
Sentiu-se tóxico.   
Quebrado.   
  
Estava sendo manipulado outra vez, e até mesmo ela fazia parte daquilo.   
  
Ele desejou que pudesse se afogar, se perder no mar com seu barco e não voltar mais.

 


End file.
